Troops: Dimensional Ruiner
These inhuman defilers are brought forth through time and space purely to destroy. Imune to soul revival. Wraith Dragon damage -75%, Lightning Cannon damage -50%, Lava Jaw damage -75%. Now available on the Heavenly Wheel. Personal summaries Personal summaries: Please put your username at the end of the summary. NOTE: Please keep all summaries brief (2-5 sentences). I think that the Dimensional Ruiner are a very powerful and useful troop.They are from the first few months of Dragons of Atlantis when it first came out. As soon as I get the chance i'm adding some of these to my army. Guamguy This troop seems to be the best one so far, with high power, melee, load, defenses, and relatively low upkeep. I'm certainly going train these as soon as I can.StarChaser97 (talk) 01:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm totally going to get these just look at them, they look hardcore, plus they're insanely powerful. The've practically got the speed of a swift strike, more than the load of a banshee, more melee attack than the petrified titan, and more life than most troops. This is a must have for every army! DragonStalker They are impossibly strong but every troop has its own weakness. I think this one will be hard to train and you will need a lot of Requirements and have a lot of training time Maybe you can only win this troop by buying them in a chest or getting them from Fortuna's Vault for a limited time - Spelchurer I'm guessing, now that they're available from the Heavenly Wheel, that these will only be available as prizes. However, if they are trainable sometime soon, I can see these as one of my prime blocker troops to both protect my Lava Jaws and carry loot at the same time. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 14:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Low upkeep as well. I'm even more sure now that these are prize troops. "These inhuman defilers are brought forth through time and space purely to destroy." Suggests that maybe they will take an impossibly long time to train, or they come from a new mini-game (eg. Fortunna's Heavinly Wheel) If they are ever realeased to be able to train, they will most likely come with their own outpost (yes-new dragon to find Whoopee!) One thing is for sure, this troop could change the meaning of power in the game.-JJS 12 I think that when they are finnaly released to be trained the will be train in the chorono cliffs due to the fact that in the desricption it says "Bruoght forward through space and TIME". Thanks to a lucky player from my realm, who won those amazing troops, we have tested the soul immunity of the new troops. The new troops are IMMUNE to soul revival, just like the Dark Slayers and the Lightning Cannon :(. The test was made February 11, 2013. These troops will be difficult to train starting from the population to be greater than the Petrified Titan like your training time, requirements of food, wood, metal and stone WOULD BE by about 10,000 since the maximum requirement is 9,000 washed in the metal jaw and may also require energy blue, gold, anthropus talismans, items of invocation or a giant, in all investigations would be level 10, energy collection, metallurgy, rapid deployment, etc.. The buildings could be the garrison or field training camp, metalsmith or factory level 10. This troop yes is possible to train for a limited time and if so could adiestrase in town, chronos cliffs or into a new outpost but is most likely to be awards since 1000 troops dimensional ruiner would beat a antropus camp level 7 according their statistics. Chinto XD Category:Browse Category:Troops